gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch
The Witch '''(July 3) is a non-human entity whom, when introduced, was more of a pesky being than a strong one. However, she gradually gets stronger throughout the course of the series- especially following the Convection Arc when Tyler tricked Steven into destroying The Gate Barrier as a gift for her. It is unknown exactly how powerful she has gotten throughout the course of the series, but she 'appeared' evenly matched against Hayden during their battle. She was the primary antagonist of the series until she was shifted to secondary antagonist, later shifted again to a main character, and finally shifted back to main antagonist towards the end. For a short time she would only team up with Carson and worked independently of the group but this was later revealed as her way to get close to and kill him- Carson unable to fight back due to the fond memories. '''Appearance Before The War: Bloody Days Arc: She makes a brief cameo but is covered in shade so it is difficult to make anything out. She Craws, She Flies, She Lurks-- The Witch Appears Arc: This arc goes more in depth into The Witch's appearance, though not a lot. This arc reveals her brown eye color and, unlike traditional "witches," The Witch is shown to be rather beautiful. Other than this, her skin is very pale and her body seems to be followed by shadow. What appears to be a black turtleneck sweater can be seen in the last few frames. Day For Tea Arc: The shadow following her is slightly dialed back and she is shown to wear a hoodless purple/black cloak which she seems to have a soft spot for. Said cloak covers her entire torso and goes down to her shins. Another thing, this arc showed her height where she is quite visibly short with her eyes being level to Carson's sternum. She claims to be 5'1 and is visibly irritated when questioned about it. Attributes: * Unnamed Defensive Bloodline- Grants the user various abilities and attributes, though many of them are still unrevealed or unnamed like the bloodline itself. ** Blessing of The Darkness(暗闇の祝福)- Grants access to Dark-Magic. ** Bullet Nullify(弾丸無効にする)- The user is entirely unaffected by airborne projectiles such as: bullets, missiles, rockets, ECT. Stronger variant of the Arrow Evasion ''attribute. ** '''Intelligence(知性)'- The user has a permanent intellectual increase of 50%. As The Witch herself was already intelligent to begin with, before this attribute is accounted for, she is the smartest known being in the universe. ** Magic+(魔力+)- The user is capable of using magic, said magic has a strange buff that negates and replaces the magic-triangle. (exempli gratia: Dark-Magi''c loses it's weakness to ''Light-Magic, gains an advantage over Light-Magic, ''retains it's own advantage over ''Reason-Magic, and then finally it also gains an advantage against other Dark-Magic as well.) ** Senses(感覚)- She seems to have many heightened senses but one in particular is on par with The Destruction's. *** Sound(音)- Heightened ear senses to a certain degree, but to an unknown extent. Her hearing is so great that many occasional sounds such as a church or school bell can cause temporary pain and even bleeding. ** Sharp Tongue(鋭い舌)- The user is capable of verbally damaging the soul of another person. This attribute does not take affect against certain bloodlines, namely the Ginger Bloodline. It will however affect defensive bloodlines. ** Spirit Unity(精神統一)- The user is immune to any and all attacks that target the mind, this includes Dark-Magic abilities that target a person's senses such as Infinite Darkness. ** Status Nullify(状態を無効にする)- The user is immune to debuffs as well as status conditions such as poison, paralyzed, burned, ECT. ** Wisdom Drain(知恵の吸収)- Not to be confused with the ability Wisdom Drain, this attribute gradually blocks the cognitive ability of those in proximity to the user. Negative Attributes: * Accuracy(命中)- The user is cursed to have a 20% lower hit-rate. Not ideal for Dark-Magic as it already has notoriously bad accuracy. Abilities: * Ambush+(待ち伏せ+)- The user will always strike first even if they are unaware of an approaching combat. This ability takes effect first over the basic Ambush. * Concentration(集中)- Passive. Critical rate is increased by 10% when not paired up in a formation. * Curse(呪い)- Passive. After exiting combat, any involved opponents temporarily have all of their stats reduced by 10%. * Dragon's Scale(ドラゴンの鱗)- Passive. All incoming damage is halved, negates sure-kill abilities, negates abilities that cause the user's attack damage to be returned, and negates damage that targets the user's internal organs or muscles. * Foresight(先見)- Passive ability. The user automatically knows their opponents abilities and attribute upon first glance. * Iote's Shield(アイオテの盾)- Activated. Temporarily nullifies bonus damage such as a critical or attack-buff. * Life Absorb(生命吸収)- Passive. 25% of the damage inflicted on an enemy is converted into health for the user. * Outdoor Combat(屋外戦闘)- Passive. When fighting outdoors, the user has a 10% higher hit and dodge rate. * Patient Assurance(後手不敗)- Passive. The user has their damage output increased by 5% when an enemy initiates combat. * Recovery(回復)- Passive. 10% of the users maximum health is instantly recovered when exiting combat. * Red Curse(赤の呪い)- Activated. After exiting combat, any selected opponents have their blood drained by 10%. This ability is said to have low accuracy and has an unclarified drawback for it's usage. * Warp(ワープ)- Activated. The user is capable of teleportation but this does not allow for transdimentional, or international use. Any further limits are currently unknown. Pre-Timeskip: Bloody Days Arc: The Witch makes no direct or indirect appearances during this arc but is later revealed to have been living inside of the island that was destroyed during the fight between Andy and Blaze which lasted for three days and nights. Immediately after this arc ends she flees the island in pursuit of Andy, Blaze, Carson, and Hayden and chases them through The Portal into Fort Wallace. Upon further deduction, The Witch realizes that she would be unable to take on either of her islands attackers and it would be too risky to attempt the others, so in order to gather her thoughts she enters a slumber. She stays asleep for the next several arcs spanning about a month and a half before waking up and shadowing her islands attackers. Still unable to determine any way to defeat them, she decides to target Steven in order to exact revenge in their place. Ignition Point Arc: Still unseen and unnamed as a force, The Witch indirectly appears throughout the arc attacking Steven from a distance with Dark-Magic. Fearing for his life, Steven goes and hides at Fort Wallace and is followed by strange sounds and hallucinations. She Craws, She Flies, She Lurks-- The Witch Appears Arc: Feeling that something is still watching him, Steven attempts to destroy The Portal out of paranoia but is attacked in the process by The Witch who would be unable to return without it. She continues to attack Steven but before the final blow can be dealt, Blaze and Hayden show up to stop her. Not knowing who The Witch is, or what she is capable of, Blaze engages in combat with her and she is quickly overpowered and forced to flee Fort Wallace. Just Another Game of Shōgi Arc: She makes no appearances during this arc but is mentioned several times as the arc is centered around Blaze, Carson, and Hayden going through The Portal to investigate who, and what, The Witch is. Убийство Arc: She is heavily mentioned yet again during this arc, especially during the second chapter whenever The Witch's Lackeys show up to attack Blaze, Carson, and Hayden. Despite being mentioned so much and with some of her powers being revealed, she makes no appearances during this arc. *It is currently unknown where she fled during her appearance arc, what she is planning, or when she will return.* Quotes: With Carson during the Day For Tea Arc: Carson: "I like macaroni, but I am also macarlonely, I-- Erm, need to work on that one a little more." Witch: "Bad puns." Carson: "Pshaw. But, you see, I bet you still liked it. Got anything better?" Witch: "...I find puns quite unpheasant." Carson: "I don't know. Not quite leaving me pheasantly surprised yet." Witch: "Don't get too cocky." Carson: "Hey, but I'm still eaglelly anticipating your puns!" Witch: "Joking aside... No more puns." Carson: "Aw, puffin already?" Witch "...Did you want to fight or not?" Carson: "All right, all right. Don't go!" ------- "Get a life."- Directed at Carson during the Incendium Arc. "I cannot break you now because then I would be unable to do so later. Vale." '''-Directed at Carson during the Sloth Arc. '''Trivia: * Unlike the other magic passed down from The Old Kingdom, she is apparently capable of inventing new types of magic on the fly from both sides of ''The Portal ''despite one of them not having any mana left in the atmosphere. * She is confirmed to be a Dark-Mage giving her access to both many powerful elemental and hallucinatory magic, the latter being where she excels. * Similar to how the one-on-one battle between Andy and Blaze would last forever, the battle between Hayden and The Witch would also last forever. * For unknown reasons, she seems to be fluent in Latin. ** The arcs leading up to, and after, The War Arc featuring The Witch have their titles in Latin. * She has a hatred of puns as revealed in the Day for Tea Arc when Carson kept using them against her. * Despite being an all-powerful "witch," she is a lover of animals. * Throughout the series, she is usually depicted with the color green.